Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 240
__NOEDITSECTION__ Date: February 28, 2013 Highlights * New map: Descent * New Gorge abilities: tunnels and babblers * New Exo type: Railgun [http://unknownworlds.com/ns2/gorgeous-changelog/ Blog Post] Tweaks/Improvements *Added **Railgun Exosuit now available at Prototype Lab. Explodes things. **Gorges may now spawn Babbler eggs, which hatch into Babblers! **Gorges may now create Gorge Tunnels **Bait Balls – Direct babblers by flinging it at enemies of friendlies **New map: Descent **New contextual help system, ‘TipVids.’ **Insight Spectator System Mk 2 – Redesign and interface overhaul. **First Person Spectating **Damage decals **Reflections **Refraction effects **New alien cloaking effects **New main menu background scene *Change **Disabled wall walking on Command Stations. **Added one second cool-down between Gorge structure drops **Claw damage increased to 75. **Claw range increased by 10% **Rifles will now get destroyed when purchasing a new weapon at the armory to prevent a pile of Weapons in big games (manually dropping or picking weapons up is unchanged) **Removed foresight from Alien Commander. **Increased frequency of alert message when a base power node is under attack. **Whips no longer hit multiple targets with their melee attack. **Doors are no longer usable. **Removed exo backwards speed scalar. **Updated personal resource icon in Alien buy menu. **Reduced phase gate rate from 0.5 to 0.2 seconds. **Exosuit movement speed depends now on weapons weight (minigun heaviest, railgun lightest) **Slightly increased Axe range to prevent situations where you could not hit an enemy below you even when crouching. **Skulk movement adjustments – Movement code now makes them slightly less erratic when dancing in your sights. **Cloaking system is now analog rather than binary – Allows for more nuanced use of cloaking trait **Decreased the amount of time it takes for the game to start once both teams have a Commander. **Doubled the rate that the “Game will not start until both teams have a Commander” banner message appears on the screen. **Enemy players are now damaged while near the enemy Command Structure before the game starts. **Bile bomb can now destroy dropped weapons. **Reduced Bile bomb single target damage by ~20% (and reduced force from 13 to 11, so shorter effective range) *Feature **Added ‘-logdir ’ command line option to let server admins override the location of log.txt. **Added pagination to the mod browser in the dedicated server web admin. **Added search capability to the mod page of the dedicated server web admin. **Added resource graph in Insight (Press Q) **Added commander research bars in Insight, replaces monolithic research block **Added player energy/ammunition indicators in Insight *Improvement **Exos display now the thruster duration / cooldown in their HUD. **Added smoke effect for Spike attacks. **Added missing minimap icons for shift, shell, spur, veil. **Insight text now much more legible *Optimization **Reduced the number of bits used for network fields. **Optimized determination of whether or not Orders should be relevant to a client (improves server performance) **Optimized querying the world for entities. **Infestation blob coordinates are now saved after being generated once (Thanks Mats!) **Sped up the compiling shaders process. **Reduced memory usage by compressing animations – also reduces load times. **Tweaked texture streaming – reduces load times. Fixes *Fixed bug causing Skulk hitbox and worldmodel to be misaligned on some vertical surfaces (Makes the buggers easier to hit). *Fixed bug where emissive only surfaces would not be properly bloomed (caused cloaked Alien structures to be somewhat visible) *Fixed issue where enabling double or triple buffering while in fullscreen windowed mode would cause the display to not update *Fixed swipe not triggering effects / draining energy when quickly tapping primary attack button. *Fixed script error when firing a Rifle that had been previously fired and dropped on the ground. *Fixed holo Marine model being visible for a few frames for the already respawned Marine. *The unban button now works in the server web interface. *Fixed health bars showing up in ready room. *Fixed bug where caps lock couldn’t be bound in the input settings. *Fixed bug where tapping primary attack key with Skulk bite selected wont deduct energy / trigger sound. *Fixed clogs appearing for one frame at world origin. *Fixed bug where Marine Commander could select cloaked Alien units. *Fixed bug where the “retry” console command would not attempt to reconnect to the last server joined using the “connect” console command. *Fixed health/armor not being properly predicted for growing Alien structures. *Fixed bug where tech point remains smashed after the Hive got replaced by a Command Station. *Fixed camera hitch when crouch jumping as Onos. *Fixed sentry battery destruction effects. *Fixed unsocketed power nodes not considering LOS properly. *Fixed bug where units recloak when Marine who touched them is still in close proximity. *Text chat now displays above the “Fade to black” death screen. *Fixed Alien structures playing metallic sound when attacked by Skulks. *Ghost structures disappear now immediately when killed. *Commander no longer triggers a ping during entering a chat message. *Fixed Aliens losing abilities when a Hive gets destroyed and they evolve an upgrade without changing life form. *Fixed issue where chat text would sometimes be displayed escaped in the web server admin console. *Players can now damage each other after the round ends. *Changed behavior of Gorge build menu: You no longer need to re-select things to build more of them. *Fixed bug where hitting alt-enter would not cause the options menu to be updated based on the current windowed/fullscreen status. *Fixed bug where the microphone would be stuck on if the server changed maps while a player was recording. *Fixed infestation decal not showing up for Hydras. *Fixed bilebomb effect not showing up on MAC model. *When a team surrenders, everyone will be notified. *Fixed prediction error when jumping in rapid succession. *Fixed clogs blocking phase gates. *Fixed bug where Aliens could barely see cloaked units when dark vision is enabled. *Fixed welder ignoring the deploy animation. *Fixed bug where Commanders could drop structures when help mode is enabled. *Fixed Marine structures showing Alien blood when hit by flame throwers. *Fixed adrenaline / camouflage banner not being displayed. *All team members will be notified when someone votes to concede or to eject the Commander. *Robotics Factory can’t cancel research. *Fixed bug which gave Aliens abilities which are not researched. *Fixed Editor bug that would occasionally cause a vertex to be created a large distance away from its intended location. *Fixed issue where a change to a shader template file would not necessarily trigger shaders to be rebuilt. *Fixed hitch when first encountering Infestation after the shaders have been updated. *Fixed issue where dynamic props wouldn’t be animated on the dedicated server due to missing animation graphs. *Spectator Mouse Hover no longer misses. *Recycled/Refunded structures are no longer added to total team resource gathered. *Fixed exploit in server web admin (Thanks confused!) *Fixed issue where mods that specified a specific version build was required would not mount the file system in the proper order. *Fixed bug causing pre-placed Cysts to sometimes die at the start of the round. *Fixed bug where HTTP requests did not follow 301 redirects (fixes the mods list in the web admin) *Fixed bug where Aliens were able to evolve both upgrades from one Hive type. *Fixed exploit where selecting multiple shifts allowed it to bypass the global cool down for hatch ability. SDK *Moved all processing of input into script. *Fixed visualization of the emissive map in the Viewer. *Added the ability to make an external cinematic loop in the Cinematic Editor. *Improved error reporting when a material as assigned in a model with an absolute path. *Increased the timeout for HTTP requests. *Fixed issue where defining a class on the server but not on the client would cause crashes and other bugs. *Added the ability to materials layered on models to inherit parameter values from the underlying material. *Fixed bug where the Ok/Cancel buttons in “Create Mod” window of Launch Pad would not be visible if the Window’s font size was set to large. *Added animatable shader parameters for objects in the Cinematic Editor. *Added support for vertex colors in .model files. *Fixed bug where specifying a float2, float3 or float4 value for a surface shader input would corrupt the value. *Added the ability specify float2, float3 and float4 parameters in a .material file. *Added support for optional commas in SJSON files. *Added “LocalPlayerChanged” engine event when the local player on the Client changes. *Added ServerClient:GetSpectatingPlayer() and ServerClient:GetPlayer() methods. *Added Client.VoiceRecordStart and Client.VoiceRecordStop functions. Maps ns2_descent *Introducing Descent ns2_docking *Cafe is now now a random marine spawn again *Lockers is now a random spawn for both aliens and marines *Redesigned how Cafe connects to Bar *Redesigned Central Access so it now connects to cafe *Redesigned Back Alley *Moved Bar further west to prevent sieging of Lockers *Moved Cafe RT to the lower level to prevent LOS issues *Some changes to courtyard to fit the Central Access changes *Some cosmetic changes to Ball Court *Some cosmetic changes to Bar *Reflection Probes added ns2_refinery *Made Smelting a marine spawn. *Removed route from Smelting to Conduit. *Added new route from Smelting to Routing. *Bug fixes including building placement and power grid issues. ns2_summit *Improved Atrium RT location (less claustrophobic) *Added more cover and flanking options for aliens in Flight Control *Added missing lights in Crevice vent Tools Editor *Added the ability for death triggers to do damage over time instead of instantly killing the entity. *Max distance that initial Cyst spawn points can be from the Hive increased by 50% *Changed the texture list in the Editor to “and” all of the search terms together by default (old “or” behavior can be reproduced by using ? in front of a search term) *Changed the texture list box to allow selection of materials in any directory (not just the materials directory) Category:Patches